Wild Luck Charlie (episode)
Wild Luck Charlie is the twelfth-thirteenth episode of season three, and the 66-67th episode overall of the Comedies for Kids series WildSide. It is a crossover with the Disney Channel series Good Luck Charlie. It first aired on July 15, 2013. Overview When Rachel jokingly suggests to switch homes with the Duncan family for a night, the boss of the house Amy happily agrees to the idea. Episode Summary 'Part One' The crossover opens in the Duncan family living room, where Amy is seen nurturing her infant child Toby. She is quickly interrupted by her daughter Teddy, who enters the room attempting to text her ex-boyfriend Spencer. The doorbell rings, and Amy makes Teddy answer it. At the door is Rachel, who is waiting to retrieve her coat off Teddy, who took it by mistake. Teddy invites her in and hands Rachel her coat, and Rachel begins to admire the Duncan family living room before letting the idea slip to switch homes for the night. Amy overhears this and rushes into the kitchen, leaving Toby with the girls. Amy returns to the living room with a set of luggage bags, and asks Rachel to join her in the kitchen with glee. Rachel awkwardly accepts; setting up the major plot point for the crossover. After the opening credits, the scene shifts to the friends' living room a few streets away, where Dean is seen enthusiastically showing Gary and Justice the new bedspread he purchased for his bed. Gary wonders about why Rachel was taking so long at the Duncan house. She soon arrives home carrying a sheet of paper. Dean begins to show Rachel his bedspread, which prompts Rachel into telling her friends about switching homes with the Duncan family. As expected, the friends are not amused, and begin to grow curious to the reasons behind it. The scene shifts to a flashback (presumably from a few days back) where Amy greets Rachel at her doorstep with an admiration for her house. Amy then invites herself into the house, admires the living room, and suggests switching homes with Rachel. In the present day, the scene shifts back to the Duncan family living room, where Bob is shown lecturing Amy about her switching homes idea in the presence of Teddy and Gabe. The kids appear to complain as well (including PJ from the other room), which prompts Bob to remind Amy about the previous time the family attempted to move houses. A flashback to the Good Luck Charlie episode "Make Room for Baby" is made and quickly justified by Amy. Soon after the doorbell rings, and Gabe answers it to Mrs Dabney. Mrs Dabney reveals that she heard a rumour about the family moving out, however Gabe reassures her that it's only for one night. Disappointed, Mrs Dabney decides to leave, just as the friends' pull up in the driveway. In the Duncan living room, the friends' arrive with their luggage bags in a sequence much similar to "Wild Pilot". Rachel forces her friends to "explore" the Duncan house, just like she and Gary did in the pilot. Rachel and Dean decide to explore the kitchen, and Gary and Justice explore the basement. Meanwhile in the friends' house, the Duncan family enter the house and as expected, Amy admires the living room. She ultimately decides to explore the kitchen and begins to "attempt feelings" in it with her family (excluding PJ) close behind her. In the Duncan basement, Gary discovers a second television set with a gaming console and begs Justice to help him set it up. In the kitchen, Rachel and Dean admire the chalkboard on the refrigerator and discover a packet of wheat crackers and chalk in one of the kitchen drawers. Back at the friends' house, Ivy rushes to Teddy's aid, as it is revealed that Teddy invited her over to "save her dignity". Amy begins to grow angry at Teddy before the doorbell unexpectedly rings. Teddy answers the door to Ms Waters, who is at first confused. She is then greeted by Amy as well as Gabe, who soon discovers that he now has a new neighbour to mess with. At the Duncan house, Rachel prepares her friends' dinner and asks them to sit at the table. Upon entering the kitchen Justice discovers the refrigerator's chalkboard, and proceeds to write "DEAN IS STUPID" on it. Rachel snaps at her to sit down. Later at dinner, Justice receives a text from her mother stating that she was coming for a visit, along with Rachel, Gary and Dean's. Meanwhile, the Duncan family (and Ivy) sit at the friends' dining table in anticipation for Amy's upcoming dinner. The dinner is soon interrupted with a knock on the door, which is revealed to be Ms Waters with her cat, Pickles. Pickles' fur and Trisha's hair appears to be purple, soon revealed to be a prank by Gabe. Gabe denies it at first, before finally confessing. At the Duncan house, Justice and Dean begin to argue over the television, prompting Rachel to step in and help them. At the friends' house, Ms Waters knocks on the door again to reveal that she had to take Pickles to the vet - Gabe replaced Pickles' cat food with dog poop. Amy invites Ms Waters into the house and forces Gabe to apologise to her. The scene splits into two; showcasing both Rachel and Amy attempting to discipline at the same time. This ultimately ends unsuccessfully. 'Part Two' Continuity ''WildSide *The scene where the friends enter the Duncan house is a direct reference to a scene in Wild Pilot. *When Rachel offers Dean a packet of crackers, Dean refuses to eat it as he assumes that it was rotten. This is a reference to Wild Pilot, where the friends discover off milk, rotten cheese and a jar of out-of-date coffee beans when entering their kitchen for the first time. *In the Duncan family basement, Justice reminds Gary that he was bad at tennis. This is a reference to Wild Tennis Tournament, where Gary lost to a rival opponent in a tennis tournament. *Justice and Dean argue over the Duncan family TV. They previously fought over the TV in their own house in Wild Opposition. *Gary mumbling "money" through his snores was previously heard in episodes like Wild Principal's Principles. *Dean screaming "like a girl" was previously heard in Wild Snake. *Rachel's mom comments on the fact that she hasn't seen Rachel's friends in a "really long time". She previously video chatted with them in Wild Celebration and saw them in person in Wild Big Sister. *When the Wild Luck Charlie Girls struggle to come up with original song lyrics, Rachel suggests for them to use the same lyric forming technique used in Wild Dream Come True. She also directly references this episode. Good Luck Charlie *Teddy mentions that she was in a long distance relationship with Spencer, which was established in All Fall Down. *With his diaper off, Toby pees in the same way as the baby did in Baby Come Back. *Amy mentions attending the South-West Denver Community College of Performing Arts, which was first mentioned in Pushing Buttons. *Bob reminds Amy of the time the family previously tried to move out, which is a reference to the episode Make Room for Baby. A flashback from this episode is also shown. *Gabe reminds PJ of his apartment, which he moved in to in Baby Steps. *When the Duncans enter the friends' house, Amy quotes, "Huh... it's not as big as we're used to but... it'll do!". Amy previously said this towards her dressing room in Charlie Shakes It Up. In response, Teddy says to her "Mom... you said that one time in Chicago. Let it go."; directly referencing this moment. *Teddy previously called Ivy to join her during a family moment in Snow Show. *While over at the friends' house, Ivy states "As I mentioned before... this is ''so much better than my house!". This is a direct quote and reference to Gabe's 12-1/2 Birthday, where she says this. *Upon apologising to Ms Waters, Gabe constantly states "because...?" ending with a "Am I being punished?". He previously said this in Name That Baby. *In the middle of the night, Bob decides to spray a cockroach in the friends' house. Disgusted, Amy, Bob and the kids have a conversation in similar fashion to Duncan Dream House in reference to events in All Fall Down (it should be noted that DDH was produced after this episode however). *The Duncan family living room is arranged in the same way as A Duncan Christmas; fitting for a musical performance. *During Amy's "Settle Our Differences Show", there are a handful of references to previous episodes: **Amy addressed herself and spoke in the same tone of voice as she did during her Super Adventure Land commercial rehearsal in Return to Super Adventure Land. **During her show, Amy recites her "locker" poem from Charlie Did It!, down to the symbols placed in the living room. **Amy introduces Teddy the same way as she did in The Singin' Dancin' Duncans. *Like all Good Luck Charlie episodes, Teddy manages to do a video diary in the second to last scene. For the first and only time, Teddy decides to wish Charlie "wild" luck. Future References (contains spoilers) *A few moments from this episode are shown in the friends' memories in Wild and Bad Memories. **Rachel tumbling down the stairs (Rachel - bad). **Dean hitting Rachel with the bathroom door (Rachel - bad). **Rachel lying on top of Justice (Justice). **Gary slapping Dean on the butt (Gary/Dean). **Wild Luck Charlie Girls performing Wings (Rachel - good). *The relationships between the friends and their mothers are explored further in Wild Life Before. Songs Featured *Wings by Wild Luck Charlie Girls Cast ''WildSide'' Cast Main Cast *Sierra McCormick as Rachel Norman *Chloe Moretz as Justice Leonardo *Kyle Massey as Gary Fisherman *Zachary Gordon as Dean Ford *Rebecca Graham as April Haden Recurring Cast *Renee Taylor as Trisha Waters *Christina Moore as Rachel's Mom Guest Cast *Caroline Rhea as Justice's Mom Absent Cast *David St. James as Calum Leopron *Ryan Gornman as Bill *T'Keyah Crystal Keymah as Julianna ''Good Luck Charlie'' Cast Main Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan Recurring Cast *Raven Goodwin as Ivy Wentz *Patricia Belcher as Mrs Dabney *Ellia English as Mary Lou Wentz Memorable Quotes Trivia Goofs Navigation Category:Episodes